


Pocałuj mnie, nawiedzaj mnie, zabij mnie

by MeMyselfAndVeraVerto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Halloween, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Professor Draco Malfoy, Tearjerker
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto/pseuds/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto
Summary: - A więc - powiedziała, a jej głos brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak go zapamiętał. - Ty też zdecydowałeś się nawiedzać ten zamek? - Uniosła brwi. - Ja jestem martwa. Jaka jest twoja wymówka?***Draco Malfoy powraca do Hogwartu jako Mistrz Eliksirów, aby napotkać w nim ducha Hermiony Granger pływającego po korytarzach. Miniaturka.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 18





	Pocałuj mnie, nawiedzaj mnie, zabij mnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kiss Me, Haunt Me, Kill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430537) by [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8). 



Zginęła w bitwie o Hogwart. Jakiś cholerny akt męczenniczki, który skierował na nią klątwę zabijającą wystrzeloną przez Bellatriks. Draco nadal nie wiedział dokładnie, co to było i nie zamierzał jej o to pytać.

McGonagall powiedziała mu, że pojawiła się podczas odbudowy i zaczęła informować robotników, jak najlepiej zrestrukturyzować bibliotekę, wrzeszcząc na nich, gdy wznosili ścianę, której wcześniej tam nie było. Prosiła o pozostanie w Hogwarcie i ukrycie jej nowego stanu przed Potterem, Weasleyami i wszystkimi innymi, którzy nie powrócili do szkoły. Kolejna rzecz, o którą Draco nie zamierzał ją pytać.

Jeśli chodzi o Draco, to jego własny męczeński czyn podczas Bitwy powstrzymał go od wyroku w Azkabanie. W ostatniej chwili odciągnął McGonagall z toru morderczej klątwy, tylko po to, by spojrzeć w górę i ujrzeć swojego własnego ojca na drugim końcu różdżki. Szare oczy Lucjusza wpatrywały się w jego zdziwione, dopóki McGonagall nie rzuciła zaklęcia oszałamiającego i nie pociągnęła Draco ze sobą do przeciwległego korytarza. To był ostatni raz, kiedy widział swojego ojca. Chłopak odmówił później zbadania tego, co dokładnie go zabiło.

Szary pręgowany kot pojawił się na skraju dworskich barier aportacyjnych 31 sierpnia tego roku. Draco spojrzał na niego i wyszedł, by załatwić swoje sprawy. Kiedy aportował się z powrotem, kot nadal tam był. Westchnął i spojrzał na zwierzę.

McGonagall wyrosła przed nim, wepchnęła okulary z powrotem na nos i powiedziała: 

\- Niegrzecznie jest kazać kobiecie czekać, panie Malfoy.

\- Uprzejmiej jest umawiać się na spotkania, Minerwo. - Otworzył bramę i odwrócił się, by poprowadzić ją ogrodową ścieżką w stronę Dworu, ale nie poszła za nim.

\- Horacy umiera.

Spojrzał na nią przez ramię, przyglądając się jej pustym oczom.

Kontynuowała: 

\- Jakaś klątwa z czasów bitwy. Warzył eliksiry, żeby utrzymać się przy życiu, ale wczoraj dał mi znać, że jest... zmęczony. - Zacisnęła usta, jakby chciała, żeby też mogła być zmęczona.

\- Czy mogę pomóc mu przy warzeniu? Czy jest… Czy mogę coś zrobić?

Wyciągnęła kopertę ze swoich szat i podała mu ją. 

\- Możesz pojawić się na King's Cross punktualnie o jedenastej rano. - Spojrzał na list zaadresowany do niego. - Potrzebujemy Mistrza Eliksirów.

Zniknęła, zanim zdążył odmówić lub zacząć się spierać. Za dobrze go znała.

Po mowie powitalnej i po tym, jak jego niepokój uspokoił się, gdy nikt nie syknął na ogłoszenie jego osoby jako Mistrza Eliksirów, chwycił bułeczkę obiadową i pasztecik dyniowy, udając się do starej kwatery Severusa, aby dowiedzieć się, czego dokładnie powinien zacząć jutro nauczać. Pierwsze klasy to jedno, ale siódme? Ledwo przebrnął przez swój własny siódmy rok, cudem zdając OWUTEMY.

Skręcił za róg i zobaczył Granger, wpatrującą się w portret. Przezroczystą.

Ostre zimno ścisnęło jego płuca, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Unosiła się nad ziemią, ubrana w bluzę z kapturem i dżinsową kurtkę. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła go stojącego nieruchomo. Zaschnięta krew malowała się na jej skroni.

Spojrzała na niego od góry do dołu.

\- A więc - powiedziała, a jej głos brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak go zapamiętał. - Ty też zdecydowałeś się nawiedzać ten zamek? - Uniosła brwi. - Ja jestem martwa. Jaka jest twoja wymówka?

***

Generalnie starał się trzymać od niej z daleka. Była... To było za dużo. I całkiem szczerze, pogodził się ze śmiercią Hermiony Granger już kilka miesięcy temu.

Był na jej pogrzebie, na Merlina.

Ale ona ciągle się pojawiała. Przeszła przez drzwi - przeleciała  _ przez nie _ \- wprost na jego zajęcia z eliksirów z trzecim rokiem w następny wtorek. Był w trakcie dodawania do wywaru much siatkoskrzydłych, ale jego palce zatrzymały się, gdy obserwował, jak zajmuje miejsce z tyłu sali. Pochyliła się do przodu przy stołku, opierając brodę na dłoni i obserwowała go przez resztę lekcji.

Kiedy dodał zbyt wiele jajek bahanki do eliksiru, który demonstrował, tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Spotykał ją głównie na korytarzach. Prowadząc drużynę quidditcha na boisko, skręcił za róg i ujrzał ją na końcu długiego korytarza, wpatrującą się w jeden z portretów, przechylającą głowę lekko na bok. Była niczym szara plamka w oddali.

Czasami chodziła po korytarzach z Luną Lovegood, prowadząc dogłębne dyskusje na temat śmierci i nargli.

Obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie będzie zadawać jej pytań, ale pewnego dnia po śniadaniu przyłapał ją na wpatrywaniu się w zbroję, gdy uczniowie mijali ją w pośpiechu, aby uniknąć szoku związanego z chłodem. Zatrzymał się i stanął obok niej.

Metalowa rzeźba nie różniła się niczym od jej jedenastu towarzyszek stojących wzdłuż korytarza. Odwrócił się do niej. 

\- Na co się gapisz, Granger?

Przechyliła głowę w jego stronę, jakby właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że tam stał.

\- Postanowiłam docenić dzieła sztuki obecne tutaj, w zamku. Wybieram jeden obiekt dziennie. Przypuszczam, że teraz będzie to mój dom. Na zawsze. - Odwróciła się do potężnej postaci z metalu przed nimi. - Więc to może być dobry sposób na zabicie czasu.

Na kapturze bluzy miała krew lub brud. Plama miała ciemniejszy odcień niż materiał. Czy był on różowy?

Spojrzał na kamienie posadzki.

\- Jutro mam urodziny - powiedziała.

Gapił się na jej profil, kiedy uważnie badała wzrokiem rzeźbę. Zawsze tak wyglądała. Nie można zmienić ubrania w zaświatach. Nie można się starzeć.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Granger. - Okrążył ją i ruszył do klasy.

Następnego dnia ponownie usiadła z tyłu jego klasy, a kiedy jeden z pierwszoklasistów ochoczo odpowiedział na pytanie, poprawiając koleżankę i podskakując na krześle, Granger uśmiechnęła się do niego swoimi srebrnymi ustami.

Zanim udał się na lunch, zapytał ją: 

\- Dlaczego nie widzę, żeby Potter i Weasley cię tu odwiedzali?

Spojrzała na notatki z eliksirów, które ktoś zostawił na stole obok. 

\- Ponieważ poprosiłam Minerwę, żeby im nie mówiła. Byliby tutaj każdego dnia, gdyby wiedzieli. Chcę, żeby ruszyli dalej, nawet jeśli ja nie mogę.

Cholerni Gryfoni. Chciał zapytać ją o więcej, ale już dziś wystarczająco złamał przysięgę, że nie będzie jej zadawał żadnych pytań. Podszedł do drzwi lochów.

\- Czy możesz przewrócić stronę przed wyjściem?

Jej małe ciało unosiło się nad stołem, zgarbione nad książką, którą prawdopodobnie nauczyła się na pamięć, gdy miała jedenaście lat.

Jego palce zesztywniały, gdy ujął kartkę i przewracając ją.

Usłyszał ciche „dziękuję” od niej, kiedy wychodził.

Kiedy wrócił po obiedzie, była w tym samym miejscu. Przewrócił dla niej następną stronę.

***

Musiał odwiedzać bibliotekę w weekendy, aby przygotować się do nadchodzących zajęć. Większość profesorów miała własne teksty, które zgromadzili przez lata nauczania, ale on miał puste ręce.

Znalazł ją przy małym stoliku w rogu, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, obok czwartoklasisty z Ravenclawu. Chłopiec przewrócił stronę w swojej własnej książki i sięgnął, aby przewrócić stronę tomu przed nią.

Następnego dnia napotkał podobny obrazek z udziałem dziewczyny z Hufflepuffu z siódmego roku.

***

Pewnego wieczoru przeniknęła przez jego ścianę, kiedy oceniał wypracowania. Zamarł, ale nie podskoczył i nie rozlał wszędzie swojego czerwonego atramentu.

Patrzył, jak przesuwa się przez jego biurko, żeby spojrzeć na wypracowanie. Nic nie powiedziała, ale bał się, że jest oceniany tak samo, jak jego uczeń.

\- Dlaczego nie uczysz? - zapytał. Spojrzała na niego. - Binns to robi. McGonagall mogła zaproponować ci stanowisko nauczycielki eliksirów.

\- Zrobiła to - powiedziała rzeczowo. - Odrzuciłam. Do nauki większości magii potrzebujesz różdżki. A ja nigdy nie potrafiłbym uwarzyć żadnego eliksiru jako Mistrzyni Eliksirów. - Przejechała palcem po jednej z jego notatek dopisanych na czerwono, niczego nie dotykając. - Powiedziałam jej, żeby tobie to zaoferowała.

Chciał ją zapytać, dlaczego, ale tego dnia osiągnął już swój limit pytań.

To była jej kolej.

\- McGonagall mówi, że uratowałeś ją w Ostatecznej Bitwie. Walczyłeś o nią ze swoim ojcem? - Spojrzała na niego przez srebrne rzęsy. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, jaki kolor miały jej oczy.

\- Nie było w tym nic heroicznego, zapewniam cię. Po prostu pchnąłem ją w lewo. Nie wiedziałem, że to zaklęcie mojego ojca. - Wrócił do oceniania trzymanej pracy.

\- Dla mnie brzmi to heroicznie - szepnęła, a on poczuł, jak słowa uderzają o niego jak fala. Przebiegł przez niego dreszcz, tak zimny, że musiał się upewnić, że go nie dotknęła. Podniósł głowę, kiedy podeszła do drzwi. - Brzmi iście gryfońsko. - Mrugnęła do niego i przeniknęła przez kamienną ścianę.

Siedział przy biurku w ciszy, przez bite pięć minut, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym zniknęło jej ciało, zastanawiając się, czy wciąż tam jest.

Nie miał pojęcia, że Hermiona Granger  _ flirtowała _ , kiedy była znudzona. Nic dziwnego, że tak nużąco zajmowała się niegdyś nauką.

***

Tak minął rok. Od czasu do czasu siadała na jego zajęciach, raz w tygodniu wpadała do jego gabinetu i każdego dnia znajdowała nowe dzieło sztuki do obejrzenia.

Nigdy nie widział jej na meczach quidditcha, co było normalne, ani w Wielkiej Sali. Gdy zbliżała się rocznica Bitwy o Hogwart, McGonagall poinformowała go, że Potter, Weasley i kilka innych osób przyjdzie złożyć wyrazy szacunku i porozmawiać ze szkołą.

Znalazł ją tego dnia podglądającą wszystko przez drzwi Wielkiej Sali. Jej oczy od czasu do czasu przesuwały się przez drewno.

Kiedy tłum oklaskiwał przemówienie Pottera i wszyscy usiedli do jedzenia, przeprosił i wyszedł by znaleźć ją unoszącą się w Sali Wejściowej, z uchem przesuwającym się przez strukturę drzwi.

\- Wciąż nie zamierzasz im powiedzieć? - zapytał.

\- Ron jest zaręczony - powiedziała prosto. - Widziałam w  _ Proroku _ . Nie chcę mu tego zrujnować. - Zerknęła przez drzwi, które zostawił uchylone. - Nie jestem prawdziwa. To, co mają teraz, jest prawdziwe.

Spojrzał przez jej ramię, patrząc, jak Potter przytula Hagrida, z Ginny Weasley u jego boku.

\- Dla mnie jesteś prawdziwa - mruknął. - Bardziej niż wcześniej.

Odwróciła się, patrząc na niego. Uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Musisz znaleźć sobie dziewczynę, Draco. Albo zacznę mieć pomysły.

Stłumił uśmiech, a ona przeniknęła przez podłogę.

***

\- Co chcesz na swoje urodziny? - zapytała go 4 czerwca. - Pamiętaj, że masz ograniczone możliwości. Umiem śpiewać. Potrafię recytować Historię Hogwartu, niemal całość z pamięci. Albo przemknę ci przez klatkę piersiową, żebyś mógł poczuć dreszczyk emocji.

\- Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś mogła namówić Martę, żeby zostawiła mnie w spokoju - mruknął nad książką, którą czytał.

\- Och, to nie jest zabawne. Powiedziałam jej, że jesteś samotny i szukasz miłości.

Spojrzał na nią. 

\- Nie zrobiłaś tego.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że tak - zaśpiewała. - Powiedziałam jej, że niedługo skończysz dziewiętnaście lat i będziesz dla niej za stary.

Przewrócił oczami, wracając do swojej książki.

\- Jutro będziesz oficjalnie starszy ode mnie - powiedziała. Przejrzała jego półki, jak to często miała w zwyczaju będąc w jego biurze. - Będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć, jak to jest.

***

Nadal posiadał dwór i swoją matkę, więc nie miał powodu, by spędzać wakacje w Hogwarcie.

W końcu znalazł dziewczynę. Była słodka, wesoła i świetnie całowała.

Ale 1 września był on pierwszą osobą na peronie 9 i 3/4.

***

\- Wiem, że tam jesteś, Granger - powiedział, odkładając swoje czerwone pióro i przeciągając dłonią po zmęczonej twarzy. Przepłynęła przez tablicę, owijając loki wokół palców. - Czego chcesz tym razem?

Spojrzała na zwój, który poprawiał, przechodząc przez biurko nauczyciela.

\- Więc zamierzasz przymknąć oko na tę odpowiedź?

\- Jest akceptowalna. Prawie poprawna - powiedział.

\- Severus byłby tak bardzo rozczarowany.

\- Hmm.

\- Stałeś się miękki. Wczoraj mi to powiedział.

Podniósł głowę. 

\- Severus? Czy on…?

\- Nie - uśmiechnęła się. - Drażnię się z tobą.

Uspokoił swoje bicie serca i napił się herbaty. Ponownie spojrzała na jego półki.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego zostałaś? - zapytał. Przebiegła palcami po jego książkach, jakby go nie usłyszała. - Tak wielu ludzi zginęło tego dnia. Jesteś jedynym duchem z Bitwy o Hogwart.

\- Och, wiesz - powiedziała żartobliwie. - To prawdopodobnie te całe moje niedokończone sprawy.

\- Czyli co?

\- Zostanie Ministrem Magii, stworzenie równych praw dla skrzatów domowych, cały ten bałagan. - Zanurzyła twarz w szufladzie obok jego biurka, węsząc.

\- Nadal możesz to wszystko zrobić jako duch. Gdyby ktokolwiek mógł, to byłabyś to ty.

Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Ale kto w takim razie prowadziłby Fanklub Draco Malfoy'a razem z Martą? Nadal decydujemy o nazwie. Wybór jest między „Wtajemniczonymi bezcielesnymi” a „Ektoplazmatycznymi entuzjastkami”. Jestem wiceprzewodniczącą. Marta nalegała, by zostać przewodniczącą.

\- Oczywiście. - Zatkał korkiem swój kałamarz, gotowy zrezygnować z oceniania.

\- Widzisz, na zmianę obserwujemy, jak śpisz.

\- Oh, z pewnością.

\- Marta to prawdziwa fanka, regularnie odwiedza cię w wannie.

\- Hm, nie miałem przyjemności - powiedział, wstając.

\- O której byś wiedział. - Poruszyła brwiami, patrząc na niego. Przerwał, rozważając. - Ja jeszcze nie zebrałam się na odwagę. Przypuszczam, że dlatego jestem tylko wiceprzewodniczącą.

\- Jesteś mile widziana kiedykolwiek, Granger. - Przerwał, by pomyśleć o tym, dlaczego te słowa opuściły jego usta. Zacisnął je i spojrzał na nią.

Ten figlarny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach. Ten sam, który pojawiał się tuż przed tym, zanim powiedziała mu, że tak polubiła jego włosy, albo przed wezwaniem Irytka, żeby czymś w niego rzucił.

\- W porządku - szepnęła, podpływając bliżej. - Może podglądałam.

Poczuł, jak ciepło dociera do jego szyi, gdy obserwował jej oczy. Zdecydował, że wcześniej były bursztynowe.

\- Czy teraz?

Jej rzęsy zatrzepotały, srebrne jak pajęczyny. 

\- Oczywiście. - Gdy podpłynęła bliżej, poczuł spadek temperatury. - Nie ma tu nic innego do roboty. - Jej głos był cichy, uspokajający. - A ty jesteś niezłym widokiem dla martwych oczu, wierz mi.

Uśmiechnęła się, czekając, aż przewróci oczami i się odsunie. Przełknął ślinę.

Jej spojrzenie powędrowało do jego gardła, obserwując, jak się porusza, a potem przesunęło się do jego ust. Czuł bicie swojego serca, wystarczająco szybkie, by mogło bić za ich oboje.

Hermiona Granger podniosła głowę i przycisnęła swoje szare usta do jego. Poczuł, jak dreszcz rozkwita w jego ustach i w żyłach.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył ją wciąż przed sobą, a jej oczy tańczyły wpatrzone w jego.

\- Myślę, że czuję twoje ciepło.

***

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedziała pewnego dnia po zajęciach. Nie odwiedzała już jego biura i nie rozmawiali o pocałunku. Albo o „spotkaniu dwóch istot na różnych płaszczyznach egzystencji”.

Przez cały dzień siedziała z tyłu sali, aż wreszcie tuż przed kolacją przepłynęła przez stoły pracownicze uczniów w kierunku przodu sali.

\- Tak? - powiedział.

\- Potrzebuję książki z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Mrugnął do niej. 

\- Potrzebujesz zezwolenia? Albo...?

\- Nie, durniu. Potrzebuję rąk. - Przewróciła oczami.

Poszedł za nią do biblioteki, zafascynowany tym, jak czasami unosiła się w powietrzu, a czasami chodziła tak, jak kiedyś.

Wyciągnął dla niej książkę, zauważając starożytny sumeryjski tytuł, i rzucił na nią urok. Książka przewracała kolejną stronę co dwie minuty. Przywołał dla niej samonotujące pióro, żeby mogła robić notatki.

Po tym nie widział jej przez kilka tygodni.

W Halloween tego roku patrolował przed śniadaniem korytarze w poszukiwaniu psikusów i dowcipów, kiedy zauważył Minerwę stojącą w Sali Wejściowej, wpatrującą się w dziedziniec. Był wciąż około pięćdziesiąt kroków dalej, kiedy usłyszał za drzwiami jakieś poruszenie, jakby ktoś biegł. Wyciągnął różdżkę, gdy Minerwa stała nieruchomo.

Potter i Weasley wtargnęli do zamku jak burza, rozmawiając ze sobą i otwierając szeroko ramiona.

Minerwa przemówiła do nich cicho, a jej głos brzmiał dość delikatnie. Odwróciła się, by poprowadzić ich korytarzem, dając im znak, żeby podążyli za nią.

\- Dopiero wczoraj pozwoliła mi się z tobą skontaktować, panie Potter. Nie miałam żadnych tajemnic, które nie byłyby moje.

Cała trójka zniknęła w korytarzu prowadzącym do biblioteki, Potter spojrzał w jego stronę w ostatniej sekundzie.

Więc zdecydowała się ujawnić. Zastanawiał się, co zmieniło jej zdanie.

Nie było po nich śladu przez cały dzień. Była to niedziela, więc poza monitorowaniem sal i opieką nad ucztą Halloween miał niewiele obowiązków.

Po obiedzie spacerował po korytarzach w poszukiwaniu wichrzycieli i psotników, a jeśli mijał drzwi biblioteki częściej niż było to konieczne, to cóż, to była tylko jego sprawa. Około 23:30 przy ostatnim patrolu zmienił kierunek spaceru w stronę lochów, zamierzając skręcić wcześniej.

Weasley wyszedł zza drzwi biblioteki.

Kroki Draco zatrzęsły się, ale próbował skinąć mu głową i kontynuować swój spacer.

\- Chciałeś ją tylko zatrzymać tylko dla siebie, co?

Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał na gniewną minę Weasleya.

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Ron podszedł do niego z zaczerwienionymi oczami i pociągającym nosem.

\- Ani razu nie pomyślałeś, żeby nam powiedzieć, że ona jest… - urwał.

\- Że co? - Draco stanął stanowczo w miejscu. - Że żyje? To byłoby kłamstwo.

\- Nie - powiedział Weasley, potrząsając głową. - Ale moglibyśmy z nią porozmawiać. Odwiedzać ją. Dzielić z nią nasze życia. - Spojrzał na niego, unosząc rudą brew. - Ale zamiast tego, to ty ją miałeś.

Poczuł, jak podskakuje mu serce. Wziął uspokajający oddech i powiedział: 

\- Nie chciała, żebyście wiedzieli. - Draco uniósł się nieznacznie. - I nie jestem ci nic winien, Weasley.

\- Ron. - Głos Pottera dobiegł do nich z drzwi biblioteki. - Już czas na nas.

Weasley odwrócił się, szeroko otwierając oczy. 

\- Ona nie chce, żebyśmy tu byli, gdy to się stanie?

Draco zamrugał, patrząc, jak Potter ze smutkiem potrząsa głową. Weasley potarł oczy pięściami i zaklął, napinając ramiona. Odwrócił się na pięcie i prawie odbiegł. Potter skinął głową w stronę Draco i ruszył za przyjacielem.

Minerwa pojawiła się w drzwiach. 

\- Pan Malfoy? Idealne wyczucie czasu. Pójdziesz ze mną?

Draco poczuł się odrętwiały, kiedy po raz ostatni spojrzał na oddalające się postaci Pottera i Weasleya, ale poszedł za Minerwą do biblioteki. Poprowadziła go przez rzędy regałów, nawigując w kierunku Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach i wskazała w głąb pomieszczenia.

\- Panna Granger czeka na ciebie.

Spojrzał na kobietę. Jej oczy były przymrużone, a usta zaciśnięte. Skinął głową i ruszył w głąb Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, szukając srebrnej poświaty.

Znalazł ją przy tym samym stole, który ustawił dla niej kilka tygodni temu. Pochylała się nad sumeryjską książką, poruszając ustami, czytając coś do siebie. Podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Draco, cześć. - Spojrzała na duży zegar na narożnej ścianie.

\- Więc zdecydowałaś się im powiedzieć.

\- Tak - powiedziała, ponownie spoglądając na książkę. - Pomyślałam, że to najlepszy sposób, aby móc ruszyć dalej. Dla nas wszystkich. - Przewróciła stronę i bezgłośnie wypowiedziała czytane słowa.

_ Przewróciła stronę. _

Draco wpatrywał się w jej palce, ściskające pergamin i odwracające go, dotykające go.

\- Ty jesteś... Możesz...

\- Obawiam się, że to tylko tymczasowe. - Jeszcze raz spojrzała na zegar. - I nie mamy dużo czasu.

23:47.

\- Im bliżej północy, tym bardziej staję się cielesna - kontynuowała.

\- Znalazłaś to w sumeryjskiej księdze? - zapytał, podchodząc do niej bliżej, zauważając, że jej ubranie się rozjaśniło. Widział plamę krwi na jej bluzie. Błękit jej dżinsowej kurtki kontrastujący z różowością kaptura. Był różowy.

\- Tak. - Zamknęła książkę ze skupionym wysiłkiem i odwróciła się do niego. - Ruszam do przodu.

Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie. 

\- Ruszasz dalej? - Poczuł ucisk w żebrach. - Możesz to zrobić?

\- Tak. Najlepszym sposobem na zrobienie tego jest cielesna forma. A najlepszym sposobem na osiągnięcie takiego stanu jest Samhain. - Ponownie spojrzała na zegar i podeszła do niego, nieco dalej niż na odległość wyciągniętego ramienia. - Muszę tylko zakończyć, eh... moje sprawy.

\- Spodziewasz się, że w dwanaście minut zostaniesz Ministrem Magii? - próbował zrozumieć.  _ Dwanaście minut. Czy to wszystko? _

Uśmiechnęła się. 

\- Pożegnałam się z Harrym i Ronem. Spędziliśmy razem dzień. Byli moją największą więzią z tym światem. Harry będzie raz do roku sprawdzał co u moich rodziców. - Jej głos drżał, przeskakując od słowa do słowa. - Z nimi jest łatwiej, bo mnie nie pamiętają. Nie będą musieli się ze mną żegnać. Tylko ja będę musiała się ich puścić.

Nie mógł nadążyć. Podczas ich pośmiertnej znajomości, nigdy nie zapytał ją o jej rodziców. Czuł się z tego powodu bardzo głupio.

Zaczęła chodzić i uderzyło w niego, że nie unosiła się. Stąpała twardymi krokami po kamieniach. Spojrzał na zegar. 

23:50.

\- Więc pożegnałam się. Dałam im chwilę, której żałowali, że nie mieli ze mną przed śmiercią. I powiedzieli, że obiecują, że dadzą mi odejść o północy. - Uderzyła biodrami w biurko, nieprzyzwyczajona do posiadania ciała. - Ał. I eh, McGonagall zrobi to samo. Myślę, że to wszystko. Więzy zostaną zerwane. - Odwróciła się do niego ponownie. - Zostałeś tylko ty. Jesteś wszystkim, co zostało.

Mylił się. Jej oczy były ciemnobrązowe. Prawie czarne. Kompletnie nie bursztynowe.

\- Ja? Przywiązałem cię? - Jego gardło zaczęło się zaciskać.

\- Nie wcześniej - szepnęła. - Ale teraz tak. - Przygryzła wargę. - Sprawiasz, że chcę zostać.

Jego usta zadrżały, a kłucie pod powiekami zmusiło go do odwrócenia wzroku od niej. Jego wzrok wylądował na zegarze.

23:51.

\- I chcesz ruszyć dalej - powiedział. Oświadczenie do potwierdzenia.

Skinęła głową.

\- Myślę, że muszę. - Podeszła bliżej. - Draco, byłeś dla mnie tak dobrym przyjacielem w moim pośmiertnym życiu...

Skrzywił się i prychnął, odwracając się od niej. Oczywiście. Pocałowała go swoimi zimnymi, martwymi ustami, a potem nazwała go przyjacielem.

\- … Uczyniłeś to wszystko znośnym. - Próbowała zmusić go do stanięcia z nią twarzą w twarz. Znowu się odwrócił. Lekko zaśmiała się, gdy powiedziała: - Ale jeśli nie odejdę teraz, prawdopodobnie będę prześladować cię przez wieczność…

Odwrócił się do niej. 

\- Cóż, co w tym złego?! - Wciągnął powietrze. Łza zakręciła się w kąciku jego oka, ale zmiótł ją grzbietem ręki, zanim zdążyła wypłynąć. - Na strychu Malfoy Manor jest duch. Nie widujemy go zbyt często, ale on tam jest. Moglibyśmy… możemy zwrócić się do Ministerstwa o przeniesienie. - Wciągnął desperacki oddech do płuc.

Mrugnęła do niego swoimi ciemnymi oczami, obserwując jego wilgotne spojrzenie. Potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. 

\- I co? Po prostu przez wiele lat wędrowałabym korytarzami obok ciebie i twojej żony? - zachichotała.

\- Jakiej żony?! - sapnął, a jego palce się zatrzęsły. Śmiech zniknął z jej oczu, gdy spoglądała na niego w ciszy. Podszedł do niej bliżej. - Jakiej żony?

Spojrzała na niego, rozchylając usta. Różowe i żywe. Wkrótce jej nie będzie.

\- Ja… - wyjąkała. - Nie mogę być tym, czego potrzebujesz, Draco. Ja nie żyję. - Odwróciła od niego wzrok. - I dlatego chcę, żebyś mnie uwolnił dokładnie o północy.

Zwrócił wzrok w stronę zegara.

23:56.

\- A jak mam uwolnić coś, o czym nigdy nie wiedziałem, że mam?

Powoli zastąpała nogami. 

\- Gdybym wiedziała, że będziesz tak trudny, poświęciłabym tej części więcej czasu - mruknęła.

\- Przepraszam, że nie mogę współpracować z wielkim planem, o którym dowiedziałem się dokładnie dziewięć minut temu - mruknął, pociągając nosem.

\- Nie, to znaczy, nie wiedziałam, że czujesz… - Urwała, patrząc na ścianę ponad jego ramieniem. Przygryzła wargę. - To nie ma znaczenia. - Otrząsnęła się z myśli. - To jest dokładny powód, dla którego Harry i Ron nie mogli wiedzieć o mnie wcześniej - mruknęła.

Obserwował ją, starając się omijać wzrokiem zegar, starając się uchwycić każdy jej szczegół.

Nie znał jej za życia. Nie całkiem. Nie wiedział, jaka była zabawna, jak jej powieki opadały, kiedy flirtowała, ani jak wiele radości czerpała z wkurzania ludzi.

I nigdy nie pozna jej zapachu. Albo uczucia jej w jego ramionach.

Zapomniał ją zapamiętać.

Podeszła do jego piersi. Brak spadku temperatury.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś żył połową życia, Draco - powiedziała. - Twój najbliższy towarzysz nie powinien być duchem. - Spojrzała do przodu, na jego klatkę piersiową. - Musisz tylko dobrze mi życzyć - szepnęła. - I uwierz… choć przez chwilę... że to najlepszy wybór.

Wziął głęboki oddech i skinął głową, czując, jak serce pęka mu w piersi.

\- Co jeszcze musisz zrobić, aby ruszyć dalej? - zapytał, odwracając uwagę od siebie. - Czy jest zaklęcie? Potrzebujesz mojej różdżki?

Powoli pokręciła głową. 

\- Zaklęcia zostały rzucone. Muszę zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Poczuć zakończenie.

Obserwował ją, gdy podeszła bliżej, wyciągając rękę i przyciskając dłoń do jego policzka. Nie zimną. Nie ciepłą.

Stanęła na palcach, jej druga ręka ześlizgnęła się na jego ramię. 

\- Nie mogę niczego żałować. - Zanuciła przy jego ustach. Jej usta musnęły jego, a on objął ją ramieniem, przesuwając palcami po jej kręgosłupie, rozkoszując się tym, jak cielesna była przed nim.

Pocałowała go ponownie, jej ręce przesunęły się do jego szyi, przeczesując jego włosy, a on przycisnął jej ciało do siebie. Jego ręka uniosła się, by otulić jej twarz, po czym odchylił ją do tyłu, pozwalając swemu językowi jej posmakować. Rozgrzała się w jego ramionach, a on zacisnął oczy, żeby nie patrzeć na zegar.

Owinęła się wokół niego, mocno przyciskając się do jego klatki piersiowej, obejmując ramionami jego szyję, jej biodra ledwo łącząc z jego własnymi, odwzajemniając pocałunek, spijając z niego życie.

Odsunęła się, oddychając przy jego twarzy, a on starał się utrzymać uczucie jej oddechu.

\- Życie jest tylko tymczasowe, Draco - szepnęła.

Trzymał zamknięte oczy, kiwając głową, ściskając ją w swoich ramionach.

\- Proszę, uwolnij mnie.

Jego ramiona zsunęły się z niej, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak potrzebowała pomocy przy czytaniu książki, że nie mogła uczyć, że nie mogła być trzymana.

Powinna być gdzieś szczęśliwa. Powinna być wolna.

Zegar wybił północ. Otworzył oczy, a jej już nie było.

***

Minerwa czekała na niego przed biblioteką. Próbowała dotknąć jego ramienia, a on odsunął się od niej, podążając korytarzem w dół do lochów.

Następnego dnia pojawił się na zajęciach, mimo sugestii dyrektorki. Jego oczy powędrowały do tylnego rzędu, do jej pustego siedzenia.

Częściej niż chciał się przyznać, zatrzymywał się przed przypadkowymi zbrojami, badając ich kształt lub sprawdzając ich rozmieszczenie na korytarzach. Odkrył też kilka obrazów, których nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył.

Został w Hogwarcie przez cztery lata. Potter przybył z wizytą na piątą rocznicę bitwy. Zabrał go do Hogsmeade na drinka i opowiedział mu historię Severusa i jego matki. Draco marszczył brwi, walczył i dąsał się, że to nie to samo.

Potem przeniósł się do Ministerstwa. Pracował z Aurorami, zawsze zajmując się niebezpiecznymi sprawami, ledwo unikając śmierci i zbierając poważne obrażenia, niczym odznaki.

Ożenił się z Astorią Greengrass. Była śliczna. Była też dobrą słuchaczką. Ale w nocy słyszał szepty, nawiedzenia z innego życie. W niektóre poranki budził się nawet z uśmiechem, pozwalając, by dźwięk jej oddechu unosił się nad bladym światłem dnia.

W końcu życie było tylko tymczasowe.

Uśmiechał się i myślał:

Zostaw to Hermionie Granger, która znalazła sposób na powolne zabijanie mnie przez sto lat.

**Author's Note:**

> W podziękowaniu dla moich dwóch wspaniałych Bet: Kini i Camille.


End file.
